The present invention relates generally to a fluid pressure system. Specifically, this invention relates to a free floating bladder inserted within a fluid pressure system to store liquid or gas in the system, control liquid or gas expansion due to pressure or temperature changes, and control pressure, including pressure spikes, in the system by damping pressure changes.
Storing and controlling the flow of fluids such as liquids or gas and absorbing pressure changes within a fluid pressure system are important in many different situations. For example, pressure control systems are utilized in connection with wells. Commercial buildings, residential buildings and municipal water systems are often equipped with water pressure systems in order to control the amount of water pumped from wells due to changes in pressure through the system. Pressure control systems are also employed in oil systems and hydraulic systems.
Many different devices have been developed to help store and control fluid flow and absorb pressure changes in a fluid pressure system. Such devices include storage devices, expansion tanks, pressure tanks, valves, and other devices used for storing liquids or gas, controlling the flow of liquids or gas, or controlling pressure within a fluid pressure system. However, most of these prior art systems suffer from serious flaws. Most require a tank that includes a number of parts, is difficult to install, and is expensive.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved fluid pressure system that solves these and other deficiencies in the prior art. The present invention may be used in a multitude of fluid pressure systems where similar performance capabilities are required.
The present invention in one aspect comprises a free floating bladder installed within a fluid pressure system to store fluid within the system, control fluid expansion due to pressure and/or temperature changes, and control pressure in the system by damping excessive pressure changes.
Changes in the volume of the bladder inversely impact the amount of fluid expansion or the amount of fluid stored in the system. Specifically, a larger bladder volume results in less fluid storage or expansion and a smaller bladder volume results in more fluid storage or expansion. In a preferred aspect, the bladder is preferably free floating in the fluid pressure system with some mechanism to keep it somewhat in place as fluid passes or flows around it. The fluid preferably encompasses the free floating bladder of the fluid pressure system.
The diameter of the bladder is preferably restricted to a maximum diameter, which is preferably less than the diameter of the pressure tank of the fluid pressure system where it is installed. The free floating bladder is designed to absorb any expansion in the fluid pressure system as a result of pressure changes or temperature changes.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the fluid pressure system preferably includes a bladder with a valve attached to one end thereof. The valve is preferably sealed to the bladder, such that the connection does not allow any compressible gas into or out of the bladder. The bladder is preferably free floating within the system, except for a retainer that keeps it somewhat in place.
The retainer is preferably positioned within the fluid pressure system outside of at least one end of the bladder. The bladder may also preferably have an end cap attached to at least one end of the bladder. The valve preferably passes through the end cap and the retainer. The bladder also preferably includes at least one bumper to allow fluid to flow around the end of the bladder and through the retainer.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a retainer is preferably positioned outside both ends of the bladder.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a retainer is preferably positioned outside at least one end of the bladder and at least one end of the bladder includes an end cap attached thereto and with at least one other end of the bladder being a closed end of flexible bladder material. In addition, a valve may be inserted and sealed to at least one end of the bladder.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, a retainer is preferably positioned outside at least one end of the bladder, and the bladder includes a closed end of flexible bladder material at both ends of the bladder. In addition, a valve may be inserted and sealed to at least one end of the bladder.
In yet still another embodiment of the present invention, a retainer is preferably positioned outside at least one end of the bladder and the bladder is preferably made of a closed cell material. In another embodiment, the bladder includes closed cell material inserted within the interior of the bladder.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the bladder may include one or more chemicals inserted within the bladder that generate a chemical reaction causing gas to be generated, increasing the pressure within the bladder and expanding and compressing the bladder as a result of the chemical reaction.
The bladder of the present invention may be used in both low pressure and high pressure systems. An example of a high pressure system would be a hydraulic system, which can reach pressures in excess of 5000 psi. Other examples of pressure systems include gaseous systems, steam systems, oil systems and water systems. The bladder of the present invention may be used on all of these type systems.
The bladder of the present invention may also be manufactured without a valve in a compressed air/medium environment.
The present invention provides a bladder that is cost-effective, easily and securely fitted to a fluid pressure system, provides control of the amount and pressure of fluid flowing through and out of the fluid system, and solves the problems raised by existing prior art designs.
In other aspects of the present invention, a flexible confining tube restricts the expansion of a flexible bladder, with the confining tube in the most preferred form being cylindrical and extending concentrically around the bladder.
In further aspects of the present invention, both the pressure tank and the bladder located therein are flexible to allow the fluid pressure system to be folded or rolled in an assembled condition for shipping or storage before installation.
Various other features, objectives, and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.